Sanada fall sick?
by Syusuke
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first story that I wanted to share. Well, this story was written out of fun, i guess...Hope you enjoy reading them. All kinds of comments can be given i really need them to improve my next story. Thanks!


Well, this the first fanficI have ever wrote...I was thinking of having fun to see Sanada been ill and the reactionof whathis teamates would give. Sorry, if i spoiled the character of his...hope you would like it too:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenisu no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis(or whatever else you call it) nor any of the characters which comes out in my fic.

Sanada fall sick?  
  
Sanada was shock when he saw the time he got up. It was 9.30a.m. and his lessons should have started long ago. What make him surprised is his parents didn't even wake him up and he had no habit of waking up this late. Sanada quickly dressed himself and wanted to pack his breakfast, he saw a note saying that " We are going out to buy some vegetables and will return home late, so don't wait for us Genichiroh." he throw the note away after reading it and rush off for school.

When he reaches school, it was lunch time and his lesson has just ended. Sanada fainted when he reached his classroom. Everyone in the classroom was shocked and quickly brings him to the first aid room to see the doctor. But the doctor had gone out already, so they lay him down and wait for the doctor's return. Yukimura went to Sanada's classroom to look for Sanada because he did not see him this morning and nobody answered the phone when he called his house.

After knowing from Sanada's classmate that Sanada is in the first aid room, Yukimura rushed there to see how Sanada was. He asked the pupils in the first aid room about Sanada's condition and said that he will take over from them to look after him. Five minutes later, the doctor returned to the room and asks Yukimura about what he can help from him. The doctor took a check up on Sanada after knowing the situation.

Sanada woke up after the check up had done and was surprise to see Yukimura sitting beside him with a worried face. Sanada look around him and asked why he ended here, and why was Yukimura here too. Yukimura explained everything to him and blamed him for not telling him that he is not feeling well today. He also blamed him for rushing down when he needs rest at home.

Kirahara and the Rikkai's regulars turned up after Yukimura has finished his speech on Sanada. They said that they were surprised when they heard that Sanada was ill because he looks too fit for them to believe he will fall ill one day. Kirahara also added that he though Sanada will never fall ill because he is strict about everything he do and only wants perfect, which makes him fell like Sanada is a angry robot looking after them.

Sanada promised Kirahara that he will get his punishment when he is recovered and also say " all of you were too relax because it is just a small matter and your are surprised already! So everyone will have to run for 2 hours as punishment, as for Kirahara, it will be a 4 hours run!" All the regulars face went pale after hearing this except for Kirahara, because he fights for lesser run and it was failed.

In the evening, when Sanada was on his way home, Yukimura called him and told him that he has informed his parents about the incident that happened today, with a MC for 2 days. Sanada went silent for a while and says that Yukimura is too nosey sometimes, although he has to thanks him for telling him about that.

Just after Sanada finished talking with Yukimura, Fuji and his sister drive by and stopped in front of him, asking whether he wants a ride with them.

Fuji waked Sanada up when they have reached his house (you guess what happen in the middle), but Sanada was too tired to wake up. So Fuji has to press the doorbell and carry Sanada inside his room and lay him down. They (Fuji & Yumiko) went home after that. Sanada's father waked Sanada up to get himself washed and eat his dinner before he gets back to sleep. Also, his Kendo practice will be cancelled until he has recovered.

-Owari-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, i know my English isn't very good, but it's still read able right? Please give me the comments after reading it. It can beeither agood or a negative one,both of them are welcome! Thanks!

PS: I only know how to write a short fanfic.


End file.
